Le nouveau Professeur
by crownclown123
Summary: Quand un nouveau professeur aux cheveux blancs arrive, cachant quelque chose d'anormal... traduction d'une fic de Corkboard.


**Voici la traduction d'une fic de Corkboard, anciennement Tensai-chan.**

**Vous pourrez trouver l'original ici: /s/5506339**

**J'espère qu'il ne reste plus trop de fautes, et que ça vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plut. Il n'y a pas de suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Un**_

Il vit la première fois le nouveau professeur au festin de début d'année, assis entre les autres professeurs, plus grand que lui, et semblant pas a sa place.

Il est jeune, ce qui est évident, et pourtant ses cheveux sont plus blancs que ceux d'un vieil homme. Ça lui rappelait des cendres, sans raisons particulières.

Il portait un cache-oeil, et derrière on pouvait voir la trace sombre d'une cicatrice pas encore guéri. Harry supposa qu'il a du perdre son œil récemment, une opinion partagé avec ses camarades.

Quand le nouveau professeur commença a manger, il vit qu'il gardait ses gants.

_**Deux**_

Il est un mystère pour l'école entière, ce nouveau professeur. L'enfant aux cheveux blancs qui parle avec une voix marquée par l'expérience et l'âge.

Il souriait la plupart du temps, mais son seul œil gris est perdu.

Personne ne sait qui il est, et il insiste pour être appelé 'Allen' par tout ses étudiants. Tout appel de 'Professeur' est ignoré.

Le nouveau professeur est comme un fantôme, il décida durant un de leurs cours. Un fantôme dans le sens qu'il n'est pas rattaché a quelque-chose, qu'il s'envolera, disparaîtra, si on cligne des yeux.

A chaque fois qu'il se montrait pour enseigner était presque une surprise.

_**Trois**_

Après quelques mois, ils réalisèrent que ce nouveau professeur n'enlevait jamais ses gants.

Il ne s'habillait pas comme un sorcier, préférant un manteau noir et blanc avec des décorations argentés et une grande croix raffiné sur la poitrine a un vêtement normal de sorcier. Il ressemblait a un moldu, et un étrange en plus.

Ce n'est pas avant l'année suivant qu'il remarqua que le professeur n'as pas lancé un seul sort de toute l'année.

_**Quatre**_

Après que Peeves se soit excusé auprès du nouveau professeur pour avoir accidentellement interrompu un cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller demander a Nick pourquoi les fantômes semblaient éviter le nouveau professeur.

Nick leur dit seulement une chose.

_Nous n'avons aucun intérêt a être exorcisé._

_**Cinq**_

_Il était une fois une famille. Ils étaient aussi proche que n'importe quelle famille, tous frères et sœurs, et étaient dirigés par le frère aîné._

Hermione leva la main, et le nouveau professeur s'arrêta dans son cours, histoire, pour écouter ce qu'elle avait a dire.

_Qu'elle est le rapport avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, monsieur ?_

Il se contenta de la regarder avec son seul œil pendant un long moment, et la classe se détourna inconsciemment de son regard. Il continuait de sourire. Toujours souriant.

_Le frère aîné s'appelait le Comte Millénaire, et lui, avec ses frères et sœurs, étaient les descendants de Noah._

Il regarda sa classe, comme si il les défiait de l'interrompre a nouveau.

Personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à l'heure de partir.

_**Six**_

Il apprit de la manière dur qu'il ne fallait jamais entraîner le nouveau professeur dans un jeu de carte.

Il jouait au poker avec quelques autres Gryffondors dehors, ceux élevé par des moldus enseignant le jeu a ceux élevé par des familles magiques. Ron arrêtait pas de tressaillir, pensant que les cartes allait exploser si il avait une mauvaise main.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas le professeur avant qu'il ne soit presque au dessus d'eux, étant absorbé par leur jeu.

_Je peux jouer ?_

Ils sursautèrent tous, et regardèrent d'un air coupable les alentours pour voir la forme a tête blanche qui se tenait au dessus d'eux. Il ria et s'assit, prenant les cartes de la main sans résistance d'Harry. Il mélange les cartes comme un professionnel.

Ils retournèrent tous dans la salle commune des Gryffondors une heure plus tard, chacun vêtu de leurs sous-vêtement.

Quand on leurs demandait, ils murmuraient quelque-chose de vague au sujet du Professeur Allen étant un démon avec un paquet de carte.

_**Sept**_

_Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un Akuma ? Non ? Je n'en attendais pas plus de vous. Ils ont tous été détruits il y a des siècles, maintenant._

_**Huit**_

Un jour le professeur est retard pour le cours, et Harry avait une trop grande curiosité pour manquer l'occasion d'en apprendre plus au sujet de l'énigmatique professeur.

Il y avait un simple livre noir posé sur le bureau, et Harry l'ouvrit a la première page, sentant le frisson familier d'adrénaline en faisant quelque-chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

A l'intérieur de la couverture il y avait simplement quatre lignes écrites a la main, sans soin, comme si la personne qui les avaient écrites n'avait pas voulu faire un travail soigné.

_Et je vis qu'il était envahi de sépultures,_

_Et de tombeaux là où il devrait y avoir des fleurs _

_Et que des prêtres en soutane noire y faisaient leur ronde,_

_Enchaînant avec des ronces mes joies et mes désirs._

Il questionna Hermione a ce sujet après.

_Ce sont les phrases d'un poème, Le Jardin d'Amour par William Blake._

Harry se souvint avoir lu quelque-chose sur William Blake. Un poète qui a écrit deux livres, Les Chants d'Innocences et Les Chants d'Expérience. Il croyait que le monde était divisé entre deux forces, innocence et expérience.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça semblait important, mais Harry n'était plus sur de savoir comment les pièces s'assemblait désormais.

_**Neuf**_

Ils disaient que, au plus profond de la nuit, de la musique sortait de la salle du nouveau professeur.

Toujours du piano, toujours coupant le souffle et affreusement triste. Personne ne savait comment cette information circulait exactement, mais d'une certaine façon tout le monde le savait. Certaines personnes se vantaient d'avoir entendu la musique, alors qu'ils se faufilaient dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Étant aussi curieux que toujours, Harry se faufila une nuit afin d'entendre de lui-même.

La porte de la salle du professeur Allen est ouverte, et, véritablement, de la musique en sortait. Il s'arrêta un moment, le souffle coupé, pour écouter la mélodie envoûtante qui l'attrapait, le serrait. Même si ce n'était qu'une mélodie, même si ce n'était que de simples notes joué sur un piano, il se sentait comme si on tirait sur son âme et il avait une boule dans la gorge.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre, après avoir couru sur tout le retour, qu'il remarqua qu'il pleurait encore.

_**Dix**_

Il y retourna une semaine plus tard, et cette fois mieux préparé.

Cette fois il alla jusqu'à la porte, qui était, heureusement pour lui, grande ouverte. Dedans, le professeur Allen était assis devant un piano blanc, jouant. Alors qu'Harry marchait il se tourna vers lui et sourit, et Harry frissonna dessous sa cape d'invisibilité, heureux de la protection qu'elle lui apportait.

Le professeur avait enlevé ses gants, reposant au dessus du piano, et une de ses mains était couleur rouge sang. Rouge sang avec ses doigts finissant en de des griffes noirs, ressemblant plus a quelque-chose qui devrait appartenir a un dragon plutôt qu'a un humain. Comme si il sentait son regard, le professeur remit ses gants, faisant glisser précautionneusement le gant sur la peau étrange, écailleuse de sa main. Harry se demanda si c'était une malédiction.

Il enleva son cache-oeil, et Harry prit conscience du fait que l'œil manquant de son professeur était exposé et qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Il était plutôt heureux, vu qu'il avait toujours trouvé les yeux manquants légèrement effrayant.

Le nouveau professeur se leva de son tabouret, et marcha vers lui. Harry se trouva entièrement incapable de reculer. Il se demanda rapidement si il s'agissait d'une sort de sort, une étrange magie exercé par son professeur.

_Il est un peu tard pour être debout, n'est-ce pas Potter ?_

Le sort est brisé et Harry court, poursuivi par le bruit d'un rire.

_**Onze**_

Hermione essaye de rechercher des choses sur ces Akuma que le professeur avait mentionné, frustré qu'il y ait quelque-chose qu'elle ne connaisse pas.

Elle a du lire une centaine de livre avant de s'endormir dans le canapé de la bibliothèque et elle se réveilla avec le bon livre posé sur la table devant elle. Elle se précipita vers la salle commune, désespéré de pouvoir partager ses nouvelles connaissances.

_Les Akumas étaient des machines, conçu a partir des âmes des morts. Vous vous souvenez de cette personne dont il nous as parlé une fois ? Le Comte Millénaire ? Eh bien il était leur créateur. Il allait voir ceux qui étaient en deuil et leurs proposaient de ramener l'être aimé a la vie. Il ramenait ensuite cette personne aimé en tant qu'Akuma, et l'Akuma tuait la personne qui l'avait appelé puis portait sa peau._

Ron semblait dégoutté, et Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Tout ça semblait être une mauvaise blague, surtout quand elle a montré une image du 'Comte' qui ressemblait juste a une caricature de gentleman Victorien.

Pour la toute première fois, Harry se demanda si il était sage de fouiner dans les secrets des autres.

_**Douze**_

Le Professeur Allen lui demande de rester après les cours, et il obéit a contrecœur. Ses amis et camarades allèrent en cours de sortilèges, prenant avec eux une note expliquant son absence. Ron lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui sourit avant de partir. Harry essaya de le lui rendre.

Le Professeur Allen lui demanda de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, s'asseyant a la chaise que le professeur mit de l'autre coté de son bureau a ce but.

_Alors, toi et tes amis fouinaient dans mes secrets._

C'était une affirmation, pourtant Harry acquiesça. Sa gorge était serré a cause de quelque-chose comme la peur et le respect et il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en sa voix pour parler.

_Eh bien, c'est impolie de faire ça, et mes secrets ne sont pas du genre a pouvoir être fouillé._

Il fit une pause, et se reposa sur sa chaise. Il prit une pastille a la citrouille du tiroir de son bureau la posa devant lui. Il souri et en tendit une seconde a Harry. Il refusa.

_Bien, que veux-tu me demander, alors ? Tu peu aussi bien me le demander en face. A moins que tu ne veuille pas vraiment savoir qui je suis... ?_

Harry ouvrit sa bouche, et la referma lorsqu'aucun mot en sortit. Le sourire du professeur s'agrandit, et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de reculer. Il lui rappelait un ange et un démon, le feu et la glace, la santé mentale et la folie, l'innocence et l'expérience. Toutes les questions séchèrent dans sa bouche, et il sentit le toucher froid de la peur derrière son cou. Il frissonna malgré lui, et le professeur ria. Froid, haut, mélodieux, contrairement a son rire habituel. Il l'envoie en cours de sortilèges, et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est une impression si la peau de son professeur semblait grise.

Il ne put se concentrer sur ses cours pour le reste de la journée.

_**Treize**_

Le professeur Allen partit a la fin de l'année, et Harry souhaita ne pas être aussi heureux.

_**Quatorze**_

_...Malheureusement, on ne connaît pas grand-chose au sujet des Exorcistes de nos jours étant donné qu'une grande partie des données sur leurs existences ont été détruites par l'Église après la chute des Noah. De ce qui a été retrouvé, nous sommes capables de dire que tout ceux qui ont été Exorcistes furent trahi par l'Église et exécuté comme péché envers la nature après que les Akumas disparurent. Un seul Exorciste survécu a cette punition, et il ne fut jamais retrouvé. Son nom est inconnu, vu qu'il a été rayé des documents originaux. Nous sommes capables de conjecturer qu'il possédait un grand pouvoir._

Extrait du livre 'Magie et Sorcellerie d'une période incertaine'.


End file.
